


Миссия (не)выполнима

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время выполнения заданий интереснее всего - трахаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миссия (не)выполнима

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



— Ты ебанутый, — шепчет Эггзи и шумно дышит, цепляясь за плечи Чарли. Тот только усмехается и целует его шею, мокро прихватывает губами, кусает, не вслушиваясь в стоны. Чарли наслаждается солёным на языке, тем, что можно сомкнуть зубы на коже и почти по-животному вдохнуть горячий запах жертвы.

Он буквально утащил Эггзи с приёма. Плевать, как это выглядело, всё равно делать там пока нечего им обоим.

— Нас увидят, — как заведённый, продолжает Эггзи. Но не отталкивает Чарли. Эггзи говорит это всё скорее для себя, потому что никто их не увидит, это какой-то левый коридор на верхнем этаже вдалеке от основного зала приёма. Чарли бесят ненужные разговоры, поэтому сейчас он мягко проходится языком по кадыку Эггзи и что есть силы впивается пальцами в бёдра, сквозь ткань костюма. Эггзи вздрагивает, пытается застонать, но Чарли ловит его нерождённые стоны ртом, заставляет открыть губы, пачкает слюной его подбородок. Эггзи выглядит заёбанным, у него осоловелый взгляд, а ведь Чарли ещё не выполнил и половины того, что хотел.

Эггзи отвечает на поцелуй, жарко, жадно, он тоже не в силах сопротивляться этой жажде, которой повинуется Чарли. Бесит, всё пиздец как бесит: на Эггзи слишком много одежды, из-за ткани брюк он не может как следует развести ноги, а чёртова идеальная белая рубашка, отглаженная и накрахмаленная, так и просит того, чтобы от неё оторвали пару пуговиц, растерзали её, выпустили горячую, уже немного липкую от пота кожу.

Чарли засовывает ладони под рубашку. Да, горячо, очень горячо, а его руки точно холодные, потому что Эггзи запрокидывает голову и громко выдыхает, но не отодвигается. Он по-порнушному кусает губы, и не то, чтобы Чарли был экспертом в порно, но так пошло это не делают даже шлюхи.

— Отсосёшь мне? — с кривой улыбкой спрашивает Эггзи. Его пальцы впиваются в плечи Чарли, а приподнятое колено мягко скользит по паху Чарли, дразнит, распаляет.

— Запачкаешь ради меня свой костюмчик? — продолжает подначивать Эггзи, и Чарли едва сдерживается от того, чтобы ударить его.

И плавным, отработанным жестом опускается на колени.

— Любишь это? — шепчет Эггзи, и в наказание за глупые пошлости он будет долго ждать своего. Чарли медленно и аккуратно расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке снизу, касается носом мягкой кожи живота, проводит щекой по дорожке волос, начинает лизать чуть ниже пупка. Эггзи вздрагивает, его ладони в волосах Чарли напрягаются, а потом ослабевают, кажется, сейчас у Эггзи едва хватает сил на то, чтобы хотя бы стоять.

Чарли всё так же неторопливо расстёгивает пуговицу на его брюках. Сам Эггзи умеет делать это языком и зубами, и это зрелище каждый раз заставляет Чарли орать, но нет, нельзя думать об этом сейчас. Нужно влажно обхватить губами член прямо сквозь трусы, упиться чужим громким вздохом, а потом пососать яйца через липнущую к телу Эггзи ткань.

— Сука… — тихо шепчет Эггзи, и Чарли, в общем-то, с ним согласен, потому что Чарли по жизни такой, но всё-таки он прекращает мучить Эггзи и приспускает резинку его трусов. Член Эггзи перепачкан смазкой, её совсем немного, но Чарли хватает одного солёного запаха, чтобы окончательно съехать с катушек. Он начинает с головки, медленно, нарочно растягивая время, вылизывает её, целует, дразнит. Чарли понимает, что у Эггзи дрожат ноги, и чувствует осязаемую гордость.

Он помогает себе рукой, дрочит у основания члена Эггзи, продолжает мучить, а потом в какую-то сумасшедшее долгую секунду насаживается ртом сразу до половины длины, сдавливает щёки, поднимает на Эггзи взгляд. Кажется, Эггзи готов уже упасть, свалиться в руки Чарли, но пока что Чарли расслабляет горло и пропускает член Эггзи ещё глубже, сглатывает, мягко массирует языком снизу. Во рту собирается много слюны, она течёт по подбородку, и Чарли вытирает её о бёдра Эггзи, на мгновение выпустив член изо рта.

У Эггзи обиженный взгляд, он даже может быть уверен, что это всё — иногда Чарли динамит его именно так, оставляет умирать от возбуждения, но сейчас Чарли безумно хочет Эггзи и собирается хорошенько развлечься.

— У меня нет резинки, — сообщает Чарли, вставая и невозмутимо отряхиваясь. Эггзи пару раз моргает, а потом откидывает голову назад и ударяется затылком об стену.

— Ты мог просто мне отсосать.

— Это скучно, — Чарли морщится, а потом целует Эггзи, щедро делится его собственным вкусом. Эггзи не протестует, он трётся бёдрами о Чарли, и на костюме наверняка останутся разводы, впрочем, сейчас на это откровенно плевать.

Эггзи вдруг усмехается, словно с большим опозданием откликаясь на реплику Чарли, а потом просовывает руку в его штаны, гладит бёдра, с уверенной силой сжимает задницу, и Чарли выгибается дугой. Теперь его очередь кусать губы, но он будет держаться до последнего.

— У нас есть ещё вариант, — шепчет Эггзи, непонятно, почему они оба разговаривают так тихо, здесь их вряд ли услышат, но шёпот придаёт тёмному коридору ещё большую интимность. Чарли не отвечает, только кивает и подаётся навстречу ладони на своей заднице. Эггзи негромко фыркает и второй рукой лезет в свой карман.

— Резинка, — поясняет он негромко и словно невзначай расстёгивает брюки Чарли. Неизвестно, как он расправился с ремнём, впрочем, какая разница?

— Трахаться будет неудобно, — сразу же предупреждает Чарли, но не говорит ни слова против, только выгибается ещё сильнее — прижимаясь членом к члену Эггзи сквозь ткань своих брюк, и этого недостаточно, но все равно чертовски хорошо. Эггзи легонько шлёпает его по бедру свободной рукой, и в отместку за это Чарли кусает его, метит шею, а потом ещё и ещё. Эггзи коротко стонет и тянет Чарли за волосы, оттаскивает его от своей шеи.

— Мы не будем трахаться, — говорит Эггзи, не выпуская волосы Чарли, говорит почти в губы, и каждое слово кажется небольшим поцелуем. — Твоя очередь съезжать с катушек.

Эггзи быстро разрывает упаковку, это ужасно громкий звук, и Чарли невольно облизывается. Эггзи несильно покусывает его шею, и Чарли запрокидывает голову, шумно дышит, пытаясь контролировать себя.

Он чувствует влажное прикосновение к заднице, Эггзи гладит между ягодиц, мягко надавливает, дразнит. Чарли впивается в плечи Эггзи, пытается удержать равновесие. Из последних сил усмехается.

— Пальцами? Серьёзно? Не умрёшь от спермотоксикоза?

— Если ты всё ещё можешь выговаривать такие слова, значит, ещё немного поумираю, — Эггзи надавливает сильнее, его пальцы в презервативе чувствуются не как обычно. Чарли немного наклоняется и кусает Эггзи в плечо. 

— Хоть бы подрочил… мудак… — произносит он, сам не понимает, как произносит, губы совсем онемели. Эггзи хмыкает — очень громко, потому что Чарли слышит, хотя у него в ушах шумит — и отвечает:

— Я же сказал — твоя очередь.

И правда мудак, думает Чарли, стараясь не подаваться на пальцы. Выходит плохо, и он, сдавшись, начинает мерно двигать бёдрами. Этого мало, действительно мало, хочется _не так_ , но Эггзи не даёт намёка на большее, и Чарли мысленно обещает себе отомстить как-нибудь потом. Обязательно.

Эггзи всё-таки начинает дрочить ему, быстро, в том же ритме, что и трахать пальцами. Чарли опирается на стену, кажется, у него дрожат колени, он уже совсем близко, а потом Эггзи раздвигает пальцы, и Чарли накрывает оргазмом, и это похоже на водопад. Чарли окончательно теряет контроль над собой.

Он приходит в себя, когда Эггзи невозмутимо вытирает свою руку платком из кармана. У Эггзи всё ещё стоит, но он словно игнорирует это и пытливо смотрит на Чарли, склонив голову к плечу. Честное слово, только Эггзи может быть таким невозмутимым со спущенными штанами.

— В следующий раз я выебу тебя так, что ты стоять не сможешь, — обещает Чарли. Эггзи спокойной кивает, а потом усмехается.

— Но сейчас ты всё же отсосёшь.

Чарли закатывает глаза и безропотно опускается на колени.

Через полчаса они возвращаются в зал, расходятся — задания всё-таки разные, — но Чарли периодически нашаривает Эггзи взглядом. Он выглядит в прямом смысле слова натрахавшимся, и все вокруг так заметно игнорируют этот факт, что Чарли самодовольно усмехается про себя.

Через полтора часа они оба выполняют свою работу. Даже почти успешно. Чарли спешит и, возможно, даже оставляет следы, но на сегодня у него есть ещё более важная миссия.

Когда Эггзи с чертыханием выходит через заднюю дверь, Чарли уже ждёт его, небрежно опираясь на стену дома.

— Что, уже соскучился? — громко говорит Эггзи. Его голос эхом отражается в переулке, и Чарли закатывает глаза.

— Собираюсь выполнить своё обещание.

— Какое? — удивляется Эггзи.

— Насчёт “выебать” и “стоять не сможешь”, — скалится Чарли, скрещивая руки на груди.

— О, — Эггзи немного наклоняет голову. — К тебе или ко мне?


End file.
